A Warm Winter
by ScarletWitchAmber
Summary: Luna and Kaoru was stuck in the cave from the winter storm.


Luna and Kaoru are still inside the cave, they want to heading back but a strong blizzard was too strong and dangerous to going out from the cave. They have no choice to still have for a while. Luna staring at the fire, watched the flames crack.

A few minute has passed without either of them talking. Luna started to speak, a few little words wouldn't harm it.

"So, Kaoru... You think how long we've to staying here anyway?" said Luna.

"Dunno... maybe it's better we staying here until morning. Just go to sleep. You got a long way to heading back with the other." replied Kaoru without look at her.

"Don't you want to go back with me?" Luna asked as the brown eyes staring at her blue eyes. She waved her hand to tell him she was wrong. "Err... what I met was... d-do you want to go back?"

"It better I stay... alone!" said Kaoru.

"I know you've to finish the job, but at least... come back and see us... It's been a while... do you feel a bit lonely out here?" Luna wonder if Kaoru feeling well or he has a good night sleep.

"I'm fine. Don't you too worry about me. I get used by myself." he smirked.

"But..." she said.

"Just go to sleep!" he ordered her to sleep. He closed his eyes and pretend that he was asleep.

"Okay..." she said. Luna lying on her side. Before she falls asleep, she show a smile to him, ever so he's not looking. "You know, if so you tried to avoid anyone around you... you're still not alone..."

* * *

Kaoru arched one brow and turned back. He know she already drowsy and tired as well. He put his position to sleep again. In his sleep, he began to remember what had happened recently. Firstly, he was arrival to the mood academy, next he was playing basketball like he's on fire. Then his journey with the accident and Louis's death that who happen to him eight years ago. Then now, his journey who had fallen into this unknown planet.

When since he met Luna, many things had happened and it's also changed his life forever. It's had open more with the others, it was so held and more communicative too. There are quite a few changed a bit. He usually feeling unhappy person, but now that feeling has started to grow on his chest, bit a bit. An unknown feeling lies within him, he not sure what it is... maybe it's called... love...

Love... he really lose his mind this time... Well, she is kind and caring person. She is also a natural leader, who leads through compassion and understanding. She always taking care of everyone their needs... ever for him as well. His serious face tries to covered his blushed.

The weather was getting worse out there. The storm still blowing, snow is not falling but loose snow on the ground is lifted and blown by strong winds. It's seen her body was freezing by a cold. He said nothing, but walked toward her. Without further more, he hugging her tightly. He tries to make her warmer up from the cold and carefully so he don't want to wake her up.

He didn't notice that he smoothed his fingers through her orange hair and pressed his lips to her brow. Ever so he can't see her blue eyes, but still... He couldn't tell her that he really want to touching her. Instead of responding, he touched her mouth with his thumb and forefinger. Finally, he kissed her lips softly. As their lips was touched, the roaring of the wind stopped and turned a whispering breeze. After the kiss, he lying down on her side and then, he fast asleep.

* * *

In the next morning, they put out the fire and left the cave. Luna a bit surprised that Kaoru actually want to going back with her. Maybe he has a change of heart?

"Are you sure you want to heading back?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind." replied Kaoru without making eye contact with her. He properly remember that he kissed her last night. He has to keep calm or else she noticed.

"By the way, Kaoru. Last night, I've this dream... Although, I dreamt that I was kissed by a... someone?" said Luna. Kaoru shocked when she mentioned that she been kissing last night. He looked away as he hiding his blushed. It's better to keep things secret if he wanted to be.


End file.
